This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall objective of this project is to provide the biomedical community with powerful and flexible Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) and visual tools that will facilitate the rapid development, reconfiguration and novel utilization of multi-scale, multi-physics models and applications for biomedical research. In order to meet this goal, we will harden, extend, and deploy component-based, interactive environments for biomedical programming, computation, analysis, and visualization. A special emphasis will be put on the automation of interfacing new tools to this environment, supporting large and complex workflows, integrating web services, and batch executions of computational workflows. Aim 1: Development of workflow management tools Aim 2: Visualization and modeling tools for complex cellular environments Aim 3: Visual tools for tetrahedral meshes Aim 4: Develop and Support MGLTools Software Components and Applications Aim 5: Train, Disseminate and Support the MGLTools'Software User Community